Collegium Wikia
"The beginning of wisdom is to call things by their proper name." Confucius, '''551–479 BC.' Welcome to Collegium collegium is a LARP—collaboration (for the study and practice) of what glues together the society of man—certain operative ideas which have emerged from man's chaotic past to guide him into the civil society. Man's ideas are legion, pouring out of the subnirvanaic hells; and here some of the main streams are collected; which is what collegium is: the collaboration for the collection of certain legions of ideas. It is thus a lexicon, and will store lectures & logos. It is also known as the '''Black Library', for none know the (co-)legion's full expansion. Everything here is lifted from ~everywhere else, except what isn't. Anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The ultimate goal—always in echo to the hermetic tradition—relayed by the theologians and philosophers Pic de la Mirandole (1463-1494) and Raymond Sebond (c.1385-1436) and the thinker Nicolas de Cues (1401-1464), was the establishment of "a pax philosophica necessary for the unification of the human race." "A man may die and still endure if his work enters the greater work, for time is carried upon a current of forgotten deeds, and events of great moment are but the culmination of a single carefully placed thought. As all men must thank progenitors obscured by the past, so we must endure the present, so that those who follow may continue the endeavour." — The Chime of Eons, Garba Mojaro Techno-Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus utopics * Abilities * Art. Is many things. Cooking. Killing. Crashing. Catering. Caressing. Et cetera. * Intellectual Tradition. 'Tradition' means a handing down, so Intellectual Tradition (IT) is the handing down through the generations of man what is comparatively intelligent, including Information Technology. * Information Technology, aka. Information Tradition, see Intellectual Tradition. The only difference is that Information Tradition is more about the output, the schematics. i.e. the data, the essays, the maps. the math, the technology. * Imperial Tradition. Properly this means to create, & maintain, government that strives to maximise liberty and security for its people. * History: what has evidently happened. * God: is simply the whole. If anything ceases to (wholly) exist, it would seem to be not favored by God. * Men: vessels for ideas and experiensors; like to congregate in: * Collections, collections of men called groups. * Cultures & sub-cultures. * Symbolism, Signs, Markings. * Anarchy & Tyranny, & anarcho-tyranny * Diseases. Whatever makes man ill. Not at ease. Troubled. Afflicted. * Renovation, including Restoration: Reforming the Reformation * The Minotaur, aka the Empire; Archony, Arche, Rule, Realm, Reich ▬▬» There are three ultimate metaphysical conjectures: three final metaphysical possibilities; three grand philosophical systems. God over Nature and Reason; Nature over God and Reason; Reason over Nature and God. » --- Mr. Imperial Energy, June 22, 2016 @ «Dark Reformation» blog. Reason is human, all-too-human, and has, depending on each individual, personal limits. Men do not have an equal access to Reason. Reason by society is constructed, as noticed by Habermas. “Truth, in fact, is logos which creates dia-logos, and hence communication and communion." --- Benedict XVI in «Caritas in Veritate». the intellectual history and genealogy of accelerationism must look beyond the contingencies of its present expressions. To have any value, it must tap into the subterranean current of communication itself. [July 22 2017, a Vince Garton] dystopics ☀That which ascends inside radiates outward in all dimensions. WE OBSERVE that man is an organism shaped by his errors & understandings, with error a state being stuck in a dualism, not seeing beyond dichotomy, while progress being moving beyond the dichotomy. WE HIGHLIGHT the problematic use and justification of traditions like Patriarchy, Matriarchy, Colonialism, essentialism, and naturalism (among others). These traditions in turn allow for the problematic formations of taxonomies (and identifications of the Other) and what prof. Haraway explains as "antagonistic dualisms" that order discourse. These dualisms, have all been systematic to the logics and practices of domination of nature, workers, women, heresies, animals... all those constituted as others. We highlight specific problematic dualisms of self/other, culture/nature, male/female, civilized/primitive, right/wrong, truth/illusion, total/partial, God/man (among others). We explains that these dualisms are in competition with one another, creating paradoxical relations of domination (especially between the One and the Other). However, high-tech culture provides a challenge to these antagonistic dualisms. SOME DUALISMS essential to progress through are * Arianism (nontrinitarianism) vs. trinitarianism * Indoeuropean (aryan) vs. Semite * Technology vs. Nature vs. the Divine * Catholicism vs. Protestantism * Capitalism vs. communism * tradition vs. modernity These are all subcategories of the universal, with tendencies to form as subcultures, that must continually be worked on — to decrease suppressive & antagonizing elements — to bridge them. Here are some companions: * imperialenergyblog.wordpress.com * argivephoenix.blogspot.is * xenosystems.net * ufblog.net My story. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse